cosmicquantumrayfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Santiago Ziesmer
Santiago Ziesmer (* 25. Juli 1953 in Madrid) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler, Synchron- und Hörspielsprecher. Bereits ab früher Jugend in Fernsehproduktionen und kommerziellen Hörspielaufnahmen tätig, tritt er seit 1973 als Theaterschauspieler an zahlreichen staatlichen und privaten Bühnen in Deutschland und dem europäischen Ausland auf. Seine Stimme ist vor allem durch die Synchronisation komödiantisch geprägter Charaktere wie Jaleel White als Steve Urkel in der US-amerikanischen Sitcom Alle unter einem Dach und Zeichentrickfiguren wie SpongeBob Schwammkopf in der gleichnamigen Kinder- und Jugendserie bekannt. Seit Barton Fink (1991) wird Ziesmer häufig für die deutschsprachige Vertonung von Steve Buscemi eingesetzt. In Cosmic Quantum Ray spricht er Kronecker. Wirken Jugend und Ausbildung Der Sohn einer deutschen Mutter und eines spanischen Vaters wurde als jüngstes von drei Kindern in Madrid geboren. 1954 zog die Familie nach West-Berlin. Dort sang Ziesmer im Staats- und Domchor und wurde in Standardtanz ausgebildet. 1963 von Regisseur Herbert Ballmann entdeckt, der in Berliner Schulen auf der Suche nach Kinderdarstellern war, übernahm Ziesmer im Alter von zehn Jahren in der Zenit–Filmproduktion Alle Loks pfeifen für Jan neben Margot Trooger seine erste Fernsehhauptrolle als gelähmter Knabe. Mitte der 1960er Jahre engagierte ihn Peter Trabold für die vom Südwestfunk produzierten Märchenverfilmungen Der falsche Prinz und Saids Schicksale, 1968 verkörperte er die Rolle des Jungen im Fiebertraum in Klaus Kirschners Mein Kapitän ist tot aus der ZDF–Reihe Das kleine Fernsehspiel. Über Verbindungen zu Kurt Vethake wurde er ab 1967 zudem in kommerziellen Kinder- und Jugendhörspielproduktionen eingesetzt, darunter in Die Schatzinsel, Die Kinder des Kapitän Grant und Die Brüder Löwenherz. Während dieser Zeit führte er den Namen Jago Ziesmer. Nach Erlangen der Mittleren Reife an der Otto–von–Guericke–Realschule in Berlin-Wilmersdorf im Jahr 1970 absolvierte Ziesmer zunächst eine Friseurlehre, die er mit der Gesellenprüfung abschloss. Ab 1972 ließ er sich im Schauspielstudio Hanny Herter in Berlin zum Schauspieler ausbilden und legte 1975 vor der Paritätischen Kommission die Bühnenreifeprüfung ab. Theater Berliner Kammerspiele und Hansa-Theater Von 1973 bis 1987 agierte Santiago Ziesmer an den Berliner Kammerspielen im Theater der Jugend. Sein dortiges Rollenrepertoire umfasste Titelfiguren in Klassikern der Kinderliteratur wie Kalle Blomquist, Huckleberry Finn, Der kleine Muck und Aladin sowie Charaktere aus literarischen Dramen, darunter Leon im Lustspiel Weh dem, der lügt! von Franz Grillparzer (1976), der Idiot in Max Frischs Drama Andorra (1980er) sowie Hauptrollen in Publikumsbeschimpfung von Peter Handke (1985) und in der Theateradaptation der Oscar Wilde–Erzählung Das Gespenst von Canterville. Von 1976 bis 2002 trat Ziesmer zudem als Gastschauspieler am Hansa-Theater in Volksstücken mit Berliner Dialekt auf, unter anderem als Don Pietro in Don Camillo und Peppone (1993), als Kriminalbeamter Harry in Keen Dilemma ohne Emma (1999) und als Konrad in Eine Frau mit zwei Männern (2002). Festspiele Während der Salzburger Festspiele 1978 stand Ziesmer als Cherubin in Beaumarchais Komödie Der tolle Tag oder Figaros Hochzeit neben Klaus Maria Brandauer auf der Bühne, im Rahmen der Luisenburg-Festspiele in Wunsiedel als Kinderbuchfigur Pinocchio. Aufgrund des dortigen Publikumszuspruchs wurde er im Folgejahr für vier weitere Produktionen engagiert, unter anderem in Katharina Knie von Carl Zuckmayer und in Der Räuber Hotzenplotz nach Otfried Preußler. Anlässlich der Calderón-Festspiele in der Alten Hofhaltung in Bamberg verkörperte er Dauphin Karl in Shaws Drama Die heilige Johanna und gastierte im Rahmen der Berliner Jedermann–Festspiele von 1989 bis 1992 als dünner Vetter in der Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gedächtniskirche. 2005 nahm er diese Rolle nach dreizehnjähriger Unterbrechung im Berliner Dom wieder auf. Weitere Bühnenstationen und Tourneen Weitere Stationen seines schauspielerischen Wirkens bildeten unter anderem die Kammerspiele des Schauspielhauses Bochum, das Grenzlandtheater Aachen und die Komödie im Marquardt in Stuttgart. An der Berliner Tribüne stellte er in Carl Sternheims Die Hose Friseur Mandelstam dar und führte als Conférencier durch die Revue Unsere Republik, die Musik aus mehreren Jahrzehnten präsentierte. An der Freilichtbühne an der Zitadelle hatte er in Charleys Tante die Titelrolle inne. 2002 trat Ziesmer in Franz Wittenbrinks Liederabend Männer am Theater am Kurfürstendamm auf und bestritt mit dem Ensemble eine bundesweite Tournee. 2006 agierte er an selbiger Bühne neben Edith Hancke in Mutter Gräbert macht Theater unter der Regie von Klaus Sonnenschein, 2007 folgte Dieter Hallervordens Komödie Die Nervensäge im Kabarett–Theater Die Wühlmäuse. Synchronisation Film Im Bereich der Filmsynchronisation ist Ziesmer einem breiten Publikum vor allem als Stimme komödiantisch geprägter oder skurriler Charaktere aus Real- und Zeichentrickproduktionen bekannt. Während der 1980er Jahre synchronisierte er verstärkt Schauspieler in Teeniefilmen von John Hughes, darunter Matthew Broderick in Ferris macht blau (1986) und Anthony Michael Hall in Der Frühstücksclub (1985) und L.I.S.A. – Der helle Wahnsinn (1985). 1985 wählte ihn Peter Bogdanovich als deutsche Stimme für Eric Stoltz in der Rolle eines an Gesichtsdysplasie Erkrankten in Die Maske aus, 1999 entschied sich Pedro Almodóvar für seine Besetzung auf Antonia San Juan als Transvestit in Alles über meine Mutter. Seit Barton Fink (1991) wird Santiago Ziesmer häufig für die Synchronisation des US-amerikanischen Schauspielers Steve Buscemi engagiert, darunter in Flucht aus L.A. (1996), Con Air (1997) und Armageddon (1998). Darüber hinaus lieh er seine Stimme Darstellern wie Bruno Kirby in Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) und Jim Carroll (1995), Sean Astin in Boy Soldiers (1991), Rob Schneider in Judge Dredd (1995), kleinwüchsigen Akteuren wie Warwick Davis in Gullivers Reisen (1996) und Verne Troyer in Das Kabinett des Doktor Parnassus (2008) sowie Charakteren in Zeichentrickproduktionen wie Lefou in Die Schöne und das Biest (1991), Gazzim in Aladdin (1992) und dem Pfefferkuchenmann in allen bislang erschienenen Filmen der Shrek–Reihe. Serie Zu Ziesmers prägnantesten Einsätzen in Fernsehserien gehören die Synchronisation von Jaleel White als Steve Urkel in Alle unter einem Dach (ab 1995), Seth Green als Oz in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (ab 1999), Scott Lowell als Theodore „Ted“ Schmidt in Queer as Folk (2000 bis 2005) und Katt Williams als Bobby Shaw in What’s Up, Dad? (2000 bis 2005). Im Zeichentrickgenre ist er seit 1999 insbesondere als deutsche Stimme der Figur SpongeBob Schwammkopf sowie des Charakters Ferkel in allen seit 1988 erschienenen Produktionen um den Bären Winnie Puuh bekannt. Weitere Serienhauptrollen übernahm er als Trick in der ersten Synchronfassung der Disney–Serie DuckTales – Neues aus Entenhausen (1987), die im Anschluss auch als Hörspiel vermarktet wurde, als Ren in Die Ren & Stimpy Show (1991), als Wakko in Animaniacs (1994 bis 1999), als Ping Pong in Jim Knopf (1999 bis 2001), als Dale Gribble in King of the Hill (seit 2002) und als Ashley in Die Schule der kleinen Vampire (ab 2006). In japanischen Animes synchronisiserte Ziesmer unter anderem Vegeta in den ersten 36 Folgen von Dragonball Z (2002), Gil in Dragonball GT (2006) und Dr. Vellian Crowler in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2006 bis 2008). Film und Fernsehen Parallel zu seiner Tätigkeit am Theater trat Ziesmer nach Abschluss seiner Schauspielausbildung in weiteren Film- und Fernsehproduktionen auf, unter anderem als junger Mozart in dem mit dem Filmband in Silber ausgezeichneten Dokumentar–Spielfilm Mozart – Aufzeichnungen einer Jugend unter der Regie von Klaus Kirschner (1975) und als entstellter Soldat in Sonntagskinder von Michael Verhoeven (1980). Gastrollen übernahm er unter anderem in Drei Damen vom Grill (1985), Hals über Kopf (1986), Praxis Bülowbogen (1987) und Schloss Einstein (2002). 1989 stellte Ziesmer die wiederkehrende Rolle des Stallburschen Ludger in Rivalen der Rennbahn (1989) dar, von 1998 bis 2000 schloss sich eine weitere feste Nebenrolle in der RTL–Produktion Hinter Gittern – Der Frauenknast an, in der er Professor Gregor Wünsche verkörperte. Hörspiele Nach zahlreichen Produktionen im Kinder- und Jugendalter ist Ziesmer zudem bis in die Gegenwart in verschiedenen Hörspielreihen präsent, unter anderem als Maulwurf Schaufel Spreizfuß in der Hörspielreihe Xanti (1989), als Captain Tolle in Die Playmos (seit 2007) und als Inspektor Miller in Lady Bedfort (seit 2007) und zudem als Adam Campbell in einer "Die drei ???"-Folge zu hören. Musik Als Synchronstimme von SpongeBob Schwammkopf wurde Ziesmer für die Musik–CD BOBmusik – Das gelbe Album verpflichtet, die im März 2011 erschien und 14 Coverversionen bekannter Popsongs umfasst. Das Album stieg auf Platz 17 der deutschen Media Control Charts ein und erreichte als Höchstposition den zwölften Platz, die ausgekoppelte Single Lecker Lecker, eine Coverversion des Nummer-eins-Hits Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) von Shakira, gelangte auf Platz 43. In Österreich konnte sich das Album an der Spitze der Charts platzieren, in der Schweiz auf Platz 42. Santiago Ziesmer lebt in Berlin. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1963: Alle Loks pfeifen für Jan * 1965: Das Schiff Esperanza * 1967: Till, der Junge von nebenan * 1967: Der falsche Prinz * 1968: Saids Schicksale * 1968: Mein Kapitän ist tot * 1975: Mozart – Aufzeichnungen einer Jugend * 1975: Ein neuer Start * 1976: Aktion Grün * 1980: Sonntagskinder * 1985: Drei Damen vom Grill * 1986: Hals über Kopf – Die Zeitpille * 1987: Praxis Bülowbogen * 1989: Rivalen der Rennbahn * 1994: Der Havelkaiser * 1995: Frauenarzt Dr. Markus Merthin – Abschied * 1998: Letzte Chance für Harry * 1998–2001: Hinter Gittern – Der Frauenknast * 2002: Schloss Einstein – Folge 206 Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite von Santiago Ziesmer